


onions and domestic life

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically a fanfiction about us but with different characters, dedicated to my girlfriend kaitlyn, i love you baby, it's self indulgent trash i swear, teeth rotting fluff, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kindaichi woke up in the middle of the night as Kunimi slammed the door to their room open. “We’re out of onions,” he said monotonously from the doorway. Kindaichi blinked blearily, trying to clear his vision. He looked at the clock and stared at the time for a good thirty seconds. “It’s three in the morning.”  “We’re out of onions,” Kunimi repeated.





	

“Should we have the table near the center of the room or pressed against a wall?” Kindaichi asked, looking down at the floor plan.

Kunimi cocked his head to the side. “I’d say… middle. It’ll make the room look bigger.”

“You think? Sure, then.”

They pushed the barnwood table across the floor. Kindaichi carried over the matching chairs as Kunimi crashed onto the couch to take a break. He closed his eyes, breathing everything in. They were there. They were in Tokyo, living together. It was a small apartment, but it was _theirs_. And he could hardly believe it.

“Hey, Kunimi, help me with the boxes!” Kindaichi called.

Kunimi sighed. He could have done without the work of moving in, though.

* * *

 

“This place is beautiful,” Kindaichi said softly, leaning against the railing of the balcony and staring at the sun disappearing into the horizon of towers. “We found the perfect place.”

“I’d have liked my bathroom to be bigger, but we’ll take what we can get.” Kunimi looked into the paper bag they bought earlier. “Can we split the wine?”

“Sounds good. I’ll go get the steaks off the stove.”

* * *

 

Early September sun streamed into their apartment. They had so many windows, their electric bill was almost nothing every month. The natural light was enough.

The door opened and Kunimi trudged inside of the apartment. He had the look of I Didn’t Have Nearly Enough Coffee This Morning For The Shit I Had To Go Through Today.

“Residency is going to kill me,” he moaned, face planting onto the couch. He was drastically rethinking the path of becoming a psychiatrist.

Kindaichi looked up from the video he was editing to laugh at him. “Poor baby. Rough day?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe._ Comfort me.” Kunimi crawled forward to push the laptop off of Kindaichi’s lap and lay his head on it instead. “Encourage your medical genius.”

“Ha, medical genius. I’ve seen you offer a bandaid to someone who said our had a headache,” he said in reply, but planted a kiss on Kunimi’s forehead nevertheless. “Or heroin. You’re hopeless.”

“I know, but I’m _your_ hopeless.”

“Jeez, you’re such a lazy sap.”

“Always.”

* * *

 

One of their favorite actives was going to the grocery store together.

Kindaichi woke up in the middle of the night as Kunimi slammed the door to their room open.

“We’re out of onions,” he said monotonously from the doorway.

Kindaichi blinked blearily, trying to clear his vision. He looked at the clock and stared at the time for a good thirty seconds. “It’s three in the morning.”

“We’re out of onions,” Kunimi repeated.

Twenty minutes later, they were strolling through the aisle.

“Why are we here again?” Kindaichi asked, itching his head. “I’m still half asleep.”

His eyes looked for the bin of onions. “I was playing League with Kenma, and he bet me ten bucks that I couldn’t eat an entire bag of onions.”

“And?”

“I’m about to be ten bucks richer, Kindaichi,” Kunimi said. 

“Kunimi, please, you’ll get heart burn.”

“Whatever.”

“It’s _three in the morning_. Are you actually going to try to eat an entire bag of onions at three in the morning for ten dollars?”

“Not try. Will.”

They bought some salted caramel too. Kindaichi was against the idea at first, but gave up on trying to say no when Kunimi looked up at him with his big puppy eyes. The cashier at the express aisle gave them a strange look at the candy and onions.

They walked home tripping over each other in laughter.

* * *

 

“What have you got for lunch today, Kunimi?” Yamaguchi asked as he sat down next to him on the bench outside of the hospital. Both were trying to complete residency at the same hospital, albeit for different professions.

It was late November. Snow was coming down softly from the gray sky.

Kunimi fell a small smile form on his lips. “Someone’s making me lunch today and dropping it off. You?”

“Cup noodles again, I’m afraid. Who made you lunch? Your girlfriend?” Yamaguchi chuckled and breathed warm air onto his frigid fingers, before splitting the wooden chopsticks in half.

Kunimi made a face. Just then, there was a holler.

“Kunimi!” someone called. It was easy to see who it was, even though his entire face was covered with a scarf. The tips of his hair poked out, exactly like a shallot even after all these years. He waved an adorably wrapped lunch box in the air. “I’m here with your food!”

“Thanks, Kindaichi.” He stood and walked to meet Kindaichi halfway. He gave him a small hug in the middle of the parking lot, snuggling into his chest. Then he reached up to pull down the muffler around Kindaichi’s face to give him a chaste peck on the lips.

“Ahh, it’s cold,” Kindaichi whined softly, trying to wrap his face up again. “You should keep warm too. I don’t know how you can handle being in this kind of weather with just a cardigan.”

“It’s because my soul is frozen over, Kindaichi. I’ll see you after work.”  
“See you, babe.”

Kunimi knew he had a smirk on his face walking back. Yamaguchi blinked, a noodle half in his mouth. He slurped it in and chewed slowly. “Huh. So not a girlfriend?”

“Nope.” He popped the P.

Silence. Kunimi opened the lunchbox and dug in. Yamaguchi nodded once. “Nice catch.”

“I know, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, okay, so this was first just a quick fanfiction of me and my girlfriend that I wrote a while back, but I just changed our names and pronouns with Kunimi and Kindaichi and it's just so self-indulgent I'm such trash
> 
> Follow me @haikyuu.and.citrus on Insta  
> Follow her @trashykawa.senpai on Insta


End file.
